


The Little Prince

by Wafflicious



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Humor, Small Penis, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: “What’s so funny, woman?” Vegeta didn’t sound nearly as amused as Bulma did.“It’s just. Just. So small!” She managed to sneak in as she caught her breath. Of course, when she said it she had to look again and fell into another fit of giggles.





	The Little Prince

Bulma should know better than to laugh, yet somehow she just couldn’t help it. And really, the man she’s laughing at could snap her neck with a hand gesture if he wanted, so she had every reason to be careful. But she had spent the last six months with this idiot underfoot and he had yet to be a real threat to anything beyond the pantry and training equipment. And now after a heated argument that led to a heated make-out session she was seeing more of him than she ever had before.

“What’s so funny, woman?” Vegeta didn’t sound nearly as amused as Bulma did.

“It’s just. Just. So small!” She managed to sneak in as she caught her breath. Of course, when she said it she had to look again and fell into another fit of giggles.

“And?” 

Somehow he didn’t sound mad. Unimpressed, certainly, but not upset. Maybe things weren’t actually ruined. Yamcha would have been dressed and halfway home if she had laughed at his cock, but for some reason the prince who spent every waking moment obsessing over his perceived weaknesses was taking this insult on his manhood fairly well. Bulma made one last effort to pull herself together.

“And... I’ve never been with a guy with a dick that small, that’s all.” She might as well be honest about it.

“I’ve never been with one of your species before, but it must be possible if Karkarot can breed with you. I don’t see how it matters.”

Bulma was still stuck on what she was going to be working with. “Seriously, Vegeta, I’ve seen Krillin naked and even he has an inch or two on you.”

“I could crush that bald fool like a bug without even half my strength, what do I care?” She gaped at him a moment, still trying to take it all in. 

“You really don’t care, do you?”

“I care as long as you’re going to sit there and talk rather than doing anything useful, like getting naked.”

Bulma couldn’t argue with that. She considered once again as she pulled her shirt off that as long as this whole thing was a bad idea, and if nothing about sleeping with an alien fighter prince was a good idea, it might as well be a bad idea worth remembering. She shimmied out of her pants and heard an annoyed grunt from where Vegeta was perched watching her.

“You look _soft_.” 

And Bulma’s pants started to shimmy right back on. Somehow the Saiyan prince had a way of making that sound terribly insulting. “Are you calling me fat? If you’re going to be like that we don’t have to do this at all!”

“I just don’t want to hurt you. I’m not used to being so careful when I fuck.”

“Who says you and your tiny dick are going to do anything to me at all?!” Bulma fumed at him, reaching off the side of the bed to retrieve her shirt.

She definitely didn’t mean to be exposing her ass to him, but getting things off the floor demanded certain angles that she just couldn’t help. It was his fault for looking and his fault she was bent over like this. She didn’t expect him to still be interested. Even less expected was the curious pet Vegeta gave her while she fished for her missing shirt. It had the gentle touch of a lover, and the way he hummed in curiosity as he did it was almost cute. Almost.

Bulma stopped cold mid shirt-grab and he did it again, running a hand over the cheek he hadn’t previously explored and then giving it a testing squeeze. If it was anyone else in her bed squeezing her ass while she was still mad Bulma would have put them through the wall. But this was… different. Vegeta was supposed to be all hard edges, muscles and violence. She never would have guessed that a chance at sex would finally be the thing to soften his edges, making him curious rather than just destructive. Maybe she had been a bit hasty, after all, they had been making out for quite a while before this and it was some of the best she could remember.

“If you want me naked so bad, you could help, you know.”

So help he did. Vegeta simply grabbed the offending piece of clothing keeping him from what he wanted and tore it right off of her in one swift motion. Bulma yelped, mostly in surprise, but also because she liked those panties and she didn’t think it would be easy to replace them. She had gone into this expecting (and hoping for) some sort of animalistic sex session, but that didn’t mean she was willing to sacrifice something important like a brand new pair of designer underwear.

A thousand angry screeds flashed through her mind, each bringing the vein in her forehead out. She grasped at the bits of clothing still stuck under her and held them up to him in silent outrage. Vegeta didn’t seem the least bit interested in them or the violence clearly in store for him even when she threw them at him. Oh, he was going to get it all right, that stupid face was just begging for her worst.

But before her fist could make any of her multitude of displeasures known to Vegeta he started exploring her newly exposed vulva with his fingers. Compared to the violence he’d just displayed, it seemed the curious and far gentler prince was with her again. At this rate she was going to get whiplash.

“You look like most of the females I’ve seen. And if your kind can carry Saiyan seed, you can’t be too different.”

Bulma scoffed, even as she rolled her hips further against his hand. “You call that ‘sweet talk’?” 

“I don’t need to talk sweet. People have killed for the pleasure I’m about to give you, what more seduction could I possibly need?”

Bulma was channeling her sidetracked rage into revving up a lecture on how a little sweet talk went a long way and killing people was the exact opposite of that, but before she could make more than a disgusted sound Vegeta pushed a finger inside her pussy, curling and flexing it inside of her. A second finger soon joined it and his thumb topped the whole thing off targeting her clitoris with terrible accuracy. Her lecture ended in a squeak followed by a pleased sigh and then a few syllables that just had to pile out despite not making actual words.

All too satisfied with himself, Vegeta shifted on the bed so he could continue his ministrations more comfortably. He was in this for the long haul, and he intended to keep this up until his partner was suitably silenced or begged for mercy. Or maybe he’d hold out for both. Much to his surprise, however, he wasn’t about to get either.

“Is that it?”

Vegeta growled at her, both in anger and as a response to her challenge. It seemed despite his calm about his size the prince could still be riled up and Bulma regretted nothing when he pulled his fingers out all at once and practically dove head first into her labia. 

To call it ‘enthusiastic’ would be an understatement. He was going after her the way he usually went after training, but with his tongue. In fact, to Bulma it seemed the sheets were starting to float up off the bed a little. But that must have been her imagination. It was shockingly intense right from the start and yet she knew right then that if she died doing this it would still be worth it. 

Between the tongue rolling, searching, and just plain enjoying her and the fingers that had somehow snuck back into the mix Bulma’s body didn’t know which way to go. It was a good thing Vegeta had his arm on her hip of she might have broken his nose bucking up into him at an inopportune moment. Or worse, broken her hips. But Vegeta didn’t become the fighter he was without knowing how to read his partners. He seemed to know just when he was bringing her close to the edge and he would slow down, back off, concentrate on something else while she came back from the brink of orgasm. Bulma might not have been interested in edging before, but after this, she could call herself a fan.

It seemed like the sort of plan that was going off for Vegeta without a hitch, at least until it ended up with Bulma herself going off. The teasing was finally getting to be too much for her, so she shifted just at the right moment to push Vegeta’s tongue just where she wanted it before he could react. She came hard and with little more warning than a sharp tug on Vegeta’s hair, holding him in place while she rode her orgasm like a literal wave. He held still, shocked, for the few second between the heights of pleasure and shaking to faint trembling. He then pulled away all at once so he could properly express his belated anger.

“Woman! Could you not hold out any better than that? This is why your species is so weak!”

Bulma broke herself out of a very nice haze of endorphins to kick him in the chest. It wasn’t very effective as a kick, but it made her feel a little better. And in the end, that was what really mattered. 

“Way to ruin a perfectly good afterglow, jerk!”

“You are the one who climaxed without even trying to wait for me! I have never been so insulted in bed.” This time it was Vegeta winding himself up. Everyone at Capsule Corp had seen him like this when he really just wanted a fight with anyone in hearing range. Most everyone had learned to run as soon as he started in. Everyone but Bulma.

“You wanted to come with me? Then wind me up again, it’s not like that’s the only orgasm I have in me.”

And just like that all the wind was taken out of Vegeta’s sails. He stared at her suspiciously. “You can do that again?”

“As many times as I want, baby, although I’ve never gone more than four in a night.”

“Four?! That’s impossible!” Bulma was no longer the only one who felt mind-blown. And his face must have shown it because the young tech genius was gloating immediately after.

“Welcome to Earth, mighty prince. Or am I still as weak as you thought I was?”

Vegeta was still too shocked that he could make her come more than once to really catch her cheeky tone. She might have told him all the secrets of the universe in that moment, or Goku’s secret weakness and he never would have known what he was missing. But after a moment more of disbelief he shock himself loose and crawled back over his newest conquest.

“If you can do that again you’re going to do it with me. I don’t do things half way and I won’t settle for either of us being unsatisfied.” It was a remarkably sweet sentiment that he managed to say in a most threatening way possible. Bulma smiled at him, just on the verge of laughing, when he dragged her down the bed by her ankles and dove in face first once again.

By the time Vegeta finally got his dick inside her Bulma had already shattered her previous record for consecutive orgasms. She almost wanted to cut things off there, it was overwhelming and she was fairly sure she’d broken a nail clinging to the headboard somewhere around #5. But she was feeling too good to say no to anything, and as it happened, the Saiyan prince was nearly as good with his dick as he was with his tongue. Three tries and he was at just the right angle for her to feel his thrusts from head to toe. Which he then maintained with freakish accuracy throughout the subsequent rough and fast fuck. 

Bulma wasn’t sure she had anything else left in her, every piece of her was boneless and blissed out and for the first time in her life she actually considered faking an orgasm. It wasn’t something she’d ever wanted to do before, but it seemed fair. After all, Vegeta seemed very intent on them finishing together and he had more than earned it with what had to be the very best foreplay Bulma had ever had. 

In the end it wasn’t necessary. Bulma’s nerves were on fire, and as Vegeta approached the very peak of his pleasure he gave in and bit down on his partner’s shoulder. It wasn’t normally something he would do with a commoner, bites like these among Saiyans would indicate a very intimate sort of possession, a spiritual and physical bond. Even a prince like Vegeta wouldn’t mark a woman lightly. He felt Bulma had earned it, though, and he was feeling better than he had in ages. It was worth keeping this headstrong, foolish woman to himself even if he knew she’d already been with at least one of the planet’s other puny fighters. They should be dying in shame for having lost such an extraordinary woman before he had even appeared to challenge them. 

As it happened, the sharp pain of teeth in her skin was the spark she needed to finish one last time. She clenched down around what little of Vegeta was inside her and felt him still and follow her over. If she hadn’t already known it was what he wanted from the start she would have known when he made the most contented sound she’d ever heard the angry little fighter make. 

They broke apart to lay side by side panting. Bulma was still trying to remember how many fingers and toes she had when a thought hit her that had slipped her mind while her mind was a mush of endorphins. 

“You did remember to put on a condom, right Vegeta?”

He rolled just far enough that he could crack an eye open to look at her.

“A what?”

“It’s this thing you put over your cock that keeps men from getting women pregnant.”

“Never heard of it. But really what are the chances of that happening between the two of us?”


End file.
